Llamas heladas
by miri-otaku
Summary: El día de la coronación, un misterioso hombre llega a Arendelle en busca de Elsa. ¿Para que querría conocerla? ¿A caso, sabe el misterioso origen de los poderes de Elsa? Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Escuchando lo que él tiene que contar. Contenido M por violencia y contenido sexual.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos ^^ Esta es la primera historia que subo, y me gustaría tener su opinión sobre este pequeño prologo con el que comienza (prometo que de aquí en adelante serán capítulos mas largos :P )y si os interesa esta idea. Si es así, espero con gusto sus comentarios y dale a seguir y a favoritos. ^^  
**

***Prólogo***

La noche a caído ya ha caído. Mientras la luna hace su aparición en el cielo, una misteriosa figura vaga por el bosque que rodea Arendelle. Con una tupida capa negra, tapando su cuerpo y rostro, lo único reconocible en la oscuridad, son sus dos brillantes ojos, de un verde fosforescente.

A pesar de que la oscuridad es su aliada y que se mueve entre la espesura, tan sigiloso como un felino, en ese momento, cualquiera que lo viera podría distinguir que el misterioso individuo es un hombre alto y fornido, cerca del metro noventa y que debajo de esa capa se esconde un hombre preparado para la guerra.

Se para en la linde del bosque, contemplando el palacio y sus alrededores, que presentan un aspecto festivo y alegre... Pero no ha venido por la fiesta, ni si quera sabe lo que se celebra. Él solo ha de esperar.

Pasa un rato hasta que lo nota. Algo a cambiado y mira atentamente cualquier cambio que se produzca en el palacio. Pronto, ve a una mujer salir corriendo hacia la orilla y se pone alerta. ¿Sera ella? Se pregunto mientras comenzaba a buscar una forma rápida de cruzar al otro lado, sin perder de vista a la joven, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que, cuando la mujer llego a la orilla del agua, esta se congelo al instante. Sonrió, ya que la había encontrado . Ella empezó a correr sobre el agua, congelando todo a medida que avanzaba. Él también corrió. Tenía que alcanzarla.

Acelero el paso, intentando interceptarla a mitad del camino, pero para su mala suerte, no llego a tiempo para cogerla y ella huyo hacia las montañas, dejando tras de si un rastro de hielo. Se agacho y lo toco con la yema de los dedos. Justo como le habían contado. Hielo puro. Se incorporo y antes de proseguir su persecución, se permitió el mirar lo que aquella mujer había provocado. El agua se congelaba a gran velocidad y la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el fiordo. Esta descontrolada, pensó. Miro a las montañas y corrio de nuevo en pos de su objetivo antes de se escapara y provocara un desastre.


	2. Intruso

**Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a los que comentaron el prologo, a los que han comenzado a seguir la historia, pese a lo corto que era la introducción. Con este me redimo un poco de ese detalle... Volviendo al tema, ya las cosas comienzan a ponerse en marcha en este 1º capitulo. espero que lo disfruten y que les guste. ^^**

** *Intruso***

Tras una noche horrible, al despuntar el alba, por fin había alcanzado a la joven a la que perseguía, o por lo menos, el lugar donde se encontraba. En medio de la ventisca, eso ya era un gran logro para él. A medida que se acercaba más y más al gran palacio de hielo que descansaba en la ladera de la nevada montaña, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, que no podía haber acabado en un lugar que encajara menos con él. Nieve, hielo y viento por todos lados.

Sin duda, prefería haberse quedado en donde estaba. ¿Qué hacia un tipo de desierto, en una montaña nevada? Trabajo. El trabajo que acepto realizar bajo sus propia responsabilidad. Al principio, cuando le dijeron que debía de hacer, acepto porque pensaba que sería fácil... Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El colmo de su paciencia llego al descubrir las escaleras de hielo que tendría que subir, para llegar al castillo de hielo que al parecer, la joven se había construido de la noche de la mañana. Para su pesar, le dio un poco de envidia el hecho de que pudiera crearse un hogar tan rápido, cuando en su caso, él no hacía más que destruir los suyos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su mente y continuar adelante. Estando frente al primer escalón, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado durante un buen rato pensativo y admitía que algo asustado. Dada su naturaleza, existía la posibilidad de que terminase en el fondo del barranco, aplastado contra el suelo sin remedio. Miro por el borde y trago saliva sonoramente. Golpeo el hielo con la bota para asegurarse de que no se rompía con facilidad y esto lo reconforto un poco. Solo un poco.  
Aun no estando del todo seguro, cogió aire y lo soltó varias veces seguidas, dejando escapar vaho de la boca.

-Si muero, al menos moriré de forma digna.

Se dijo a su mismo, apretó bien la capa a su alrededor y subió a toda velocidad. Al llegar arriba, no paró ni redujo la marcha. Aprovechando el impulso, se lanzo contra las puertas de hielo, rompiéndolas y entrando sin más dificultades, pero sí, con un dolor agudo en el hombro.

**PV Elsa**

Mirando el valle desde el balcón su nuevo palacio el paisaje parecía desprender una belleza especial, o tal vez, fuera el hecho de que ya no veía el mundo de la misma forma. Se giró y entró, mirando a su alrededor y lo que veía la seguía sorprendiendo, además de demostrarle que su poder también podía crear cosas hermosas.

Pese a ello, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, que en el pasado había quedado claro, que su poder podía herir e incluso, matar, y eso ultimo la aterraba.

Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse de ello. Ahora, era libre por fin. Había encontrado un lugar en el que no heriría a nadie, donde podía ser ella misma y nadie la juzgaría por sus poderes... Sí, quería quedarse aquí para siempre... Y a pesar de su seguridad en esa decisión, también sabía que extrañaría mucho a Anna. Tantos años separadas y ahora lo estaban aun más... Quizás no volviera a verla, pero aun con la tristeza que esto le provocaba, este era el único modo de que Anna estuviera a salvo. No podía permitirse el herirla de nuevo sin querer. No lo soportaría.

Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el palacio, sacando a Elsa de sus cavilaciones. El sonido del hielo al romperse violentamente. Con el corazón en un puño, no tenía otra opción que ir a averiguar que ocurría.

Tras bajar el primer tramo de escaleras, conoció al causante de tamaño estropicio.

Por su altura y volumen, era un hombre que portaba una capa negra y tupida que tapaba sus facciones. Se sacudía los trozos de hielo de encima y movía el hombro derecho sin parar. La certeza de comprobar que el intruso tenía claramente, más poder físico que ella, solo provoco que sus nervios se alteraran aun más y pequeños picos de hielo comenzaran a emerger de las paredes y crecían más y más a cada respiración. Con porte serio y autoritario, para intentar esconder su miedo, hablo con el desconocido.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?

El hombre la giró y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver sus rasgos. Su piel, de un tono bastante moreno, comparado con el de la gente de Arendelle o incluso más comparado con el de ella misma, ya denotaba que provenía de un lugar lejano. De pelo negro, corto y un poco de punta, con reflejos rojizos, debidos seguramente a años de estar bajo el sol y unos inusuales ojos verdes brillantes. Añadiendo al conjunto la encantadora sonrisa que mostró, lo hacía un hombre muy atractivo.

Haciendo una leve inclinación, el misterioso extranjero hablo con voz grave y seductora, consiguiendo que la reina se sonrojara levemente.

-Mi nombre es Seth y vengo del sur. Muy al sur, como ya habrá notado y he venido a buscaros. ¿Seríais tan amable de venir conmigo por las buenas o tendré que ponerme serio?

Sus palabras consiguieron que Elsa recuperara la compostura y respondiera en tono autoritario.

-No me iré con usted a ninguna parte, señor. Sera mejor que se vaya antes de que salga herido.

En vez de amedrentarse, soltó una corta carcajada y miro los pinchos que a estas alturas, ya tenían un tamaño considerable. Devolvió la mirada a ella y con paso decidido, caminó hacía las escaleras a la vez que Elsa daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-No me dais miedo, hermosa dama. He venido desde muy lejos para ayudaros, no ha haceros daño y creame, que aquí, la que más puede salir herida sería usted. El hielo no me asusta.

La actitud tan segura, y hasta parecía que algo arrogante del hombre, solo consiguio que Elsa retrocediera mas rápidamente. Claramente, él no iba a parar, a darse la vuelta e irse sin más. Tenía que hacer algo para que se fuera. No quería herirlo y eso limitaba las opciones. Tenía que pensar rápido y ganar tiempo, así que le hablo de nuevo.

-Sera por ser usted un extranjero. El frío tiene muchos peligros.

-Es cierto que no había visto tanta nieve como en esta noche que he pasado afuera, pero puedo asegurarle que aun así, no corro peligro alguno y que cumpliré mi misión.

Seth subió el primer escalón y pese a que no freno su avance, Elsa noto que si parecía mas cuidadoso. La mirada de él ya no demostraba tanta seguridad como antes y ese tiempo extra que ganaba con la duda en los pasos del extranjero, le dio el tiempo necesario para saber que hacer. Creo un grueso muro que le impedía el paso. Viendo que no poseía arma o herramienta con la que lo pudiera romper, corrió escaleras arriba.

Él terminaría por irse. Necesitaría comer, dormir, protegerse del frió... Tardase lo que tardase, saldría del palacio y en ese momento, ella ya sabría que hacer para evitar mas intromisiones como esta.

Pero Elsa no contó con que, el muro no duraría tanto como cabría esperar. Seth llego hasta ella, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¿Creíais que un muro de hielo me frenaría? Necesitareis mucho más pasa eso, hermosa dama.

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿A caso este hombre no estaba tan desarmado como parecía? Y si tuviera algo con lo que romper el muro, habría hecho ruido, habría tardado en conseguirlo.

Abrió los ojos asustada cuando la posibilidad de que pudiera haber roto el hielo, tan solo con la fuerza bruta, se le ocurrió, pero la descartó cuando el le tendió una mano y esta, sin guante que lo tapara, no tenía las heridas que hubiera provocado tal hazaña. Ante su expresión, Seth soltó una corta carcajada.

-Es evidente, que esperabais no verme tan rápido de nuevo, pero cuando comienzo algo, lo termino. Tengo esa mala costumbre. Sabiendo eso, ¿vendríais conmigo?

Mas picos de hielo empezaron a salir de las paredes y pequeños copos a caer al suelo, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Pese a eso, Seth siguió conservando la sonrisa mientras hablaba de nuevo.

-Se lo que sentís. Teméis herir a los que os rodean y eso descontrola vuestros poderes. El miedo es vuestro peor enemigo... Aunque según se, la dama Aheris siempre ha sido algo inestable.

Seth soltó otra pequeña carcajada y esto la ofendió. Con expresión seria y levantando la barbilla, le contesto en tono autoritario.

-Soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle. No tengo nada que ver con esa Aheris con la que me comparas.

-Bien, Reina Elsa de Arendelle... Veo que sois una persona terca y os lo digo desde todo el respeto, pero ese rasgo vuestro me obligara a ser brusco. Me disculpo por adelantado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una especie de ola de calor la golpeo, consiguiendo que perdiera la conciencia. Lo ultimo que llego a ver, fue como Seth llegaba a tiempo para cogerla, antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.


	3. Derretido

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí esta el 2º capitulo de esta historia. He tardado mas de lo que esperaba en poder subirlo, pero al fin ya esta. Agradezco a MaryValentineWong, por darle a favoritos y por tu comentario del capitulo anterior que me motivo mucho, ademas de a Itsumo anata no soba de y IOlvares por también, darle a favoritos. A ustedes y a todos los demás lectores que se animen a leer, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

***Derretido***

**PV: Elsa**

Lo primero que notó, al recuperar la conciencia, fue calor. Un calor más agradable que el que sintió antes de desmayarse y eso era algo de agradecer. Esperaba no volver a sentir lo mismo otra vez en toda su vida. Mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, teniendo una sensación de desorientación terrible encima, una mano se posó en su mejilla. Una mano cálida y reconfortante... en cualquier otra situación. Inmediatamente, terminó de abrir los ojos y apartó la mano bruscamente de un manotazo. Seth. Sentado a su lado, la miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan peculiares y una sonrisa perfecta en la cara.

-Buenos días, Reina Durmiente. ¿Se ha despertado enérgica, su majestad? No hace falta que me conteste, ya he notado que sí.

Le miró con reproche y a continuación, se levanto y se sacudió un poco su vestido, intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad.

-¿Qué esperaba? Me ha atacado.

Cruzo las piernas, y permaneció en el suelo, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-No la ataqué. Solo pretendía... Tranquilizarla. Mi objetivo, es que pueda llegar a confiar en mi pronto.

-Va por buen camino, sin duda.

Le contesto en un tono, claramente sarcástico y comenzó caminar a las escaleras. Él no la siguió y ella lo agradeció en parte, pero tenía que lograr que se fuera y la dejara en paz. Tras bajar el primer tramo, se encontró con lo que quedaba del muro que había creado... ¡Y para su sorpresa, estaba derretido! ¿Pero como era eso posible? Apoyo una mano en el hielo y lo acarició sorprendida y a la vez, intrigada. Así estuvo un rato pensando, solo siendo interrumpida por la voz profunda, que ya se estaba haciendo familiar para ella.

-Ahora sabes que para poder mantenerme alejado, tendrás que enfriarme mucho los ánimos, majestad

Ella lo miró y tras pensarlo unos segundos, pregunto.

-¿A caso, tienes poderes?

El sonrió confiado.

-Usted, es la Reina de las Nieves y yo... -Soltó una corta carcajada mientras se echo el pelo más hacia atrás con los dedos, consiguiendo que le quedara aun más de punta- No tengo titulo nobiliario, pero soy el Señor del Fuego.

Chasqueó los dedos y de estos surgió una pequeña llama. Elsa la miró sorprendida y luego devolvió la vista al pelinegro.

-¿De nacimiento?

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y la pequeña llama desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Sí, al igual que los tuyos, supongo. -Ella solo se limito a asentir – Tu poder sobre el hielo, y mi poder sobre el fuego, tienen el mismo origen. En este mundo existen muchos tipos de magia, pero la más poderosa es la que ambos, y unos pocos privilegiados más, poseen.

-¿Hay más como nosotros?

-Somos siete en total. Fuego, hielo, naturaleza, rayo, luna, sol y humo. En un mundo tan grande, siete parece un numero insignificante pero en verdad, es tan limitado nuestro número, por poseer la magia elemental.

Elsa bajó la mirada, algo asustada. Si eso era verdad, ¿podrían sus poderes crecer aun más? De todo corazón esperaba que no fuera así. ¿Qué clase de desastres podría crear si eso ocurriera?

Seth, viendo su duda, le cogió la barbilla suavemente y la obligo a mirarlo, lo que provoco que un ligero rubor tiñera las mejillas de la joven. por el repentino contacto.

-Te ayudaremos, no has de temer. Mira a tu alrededor. Tu poder esta lleno de hermosura, en cambio, mira el mio. -Siendo aun más atrevido, cogió la mano de Elsa y la poso sobre lo que quedaba del muro de hielo. -Mi poder es destrucción. No puede haber belleza en él porque solo sabe quemar.

Las palabras de Seth, hirieron un poco el corazón de la joven reina, sabiendo que su caso, podría haber sido peor. Por un momento, se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido la que naciera con ese poder... Anna no habría tenido un mechon blanco en su pelo pelirrojo, sino la cicatriz de una gran quemadura, su habitación, quemada miles de veces o lo que habría sido peor, el castillo o el pueblo entero.

-Hasta ahora pensaba, que no podía estar más maldita, pero en cambio, tú lo estas aun más que yo.

Él suspiro y enredo los dedos en los de ella. Lo que ocasionó que Elsa se sonrojara aun más y mirara al suelo.

-Tienes razón. Estoy completa y totalmente, condenado.

Tras esas palabras, todo quedo en silencio un rato que pareció eterno. Podía notar su cálido aliento golpeando en su hombro desnudo, y al volver a levantar la vista, pudo contemplar el reflejo de ambos en el hielo. Con un sonrojo aun mayor que antes, se alejo de él rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Noto que te conozco.

Soltó él de repente. Este comentario, consiguió que tras relajar sus nervios un poco mas, se girara.

-¿Como?

Seth acorto la distancia que ella había puesto entre ambos y la miró nostálgico a los ojos.

-Noto que te conozco pero eso es imposible.

Ahora que lo decía, ella también tenía el presentimiento de conocerlo. Parecía que una parte de ella recordaba su sonrisa, o esos ojos tan peculiares, pero como ya había dicho él, eso era imposible.

-Solo es un error.

-Puede que si... En verdad es posible. Te conozco de una vida pasada. -La convicción que demostraba su voz al decir eso, sorprendió a Elsa, que solo pudo mirarlo extrañada. -Nuestros poderes, proceden del mismo sitio, porque ambos, fuimos espíritus elementales en nuestra vida pasada.

-...¿Aheris?

Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, delicadamente.

-Exacto. Tú eras Aheris, la señora del hielo y yo Festo, el señor del fuego. Me han contado que Festo y Aheris, nunca llegaron a conocerse, que ambos fueron los primeros en morir en la gran batalla, pero supongo que en algún momento coincidieron.

Viendo él, la confusión que mostraba Elsa, se golpeo un par de veces la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Mira que soy tonto! Lo siento, pero a veces soy demasiado impulsivo. Terra, la mujer que me envió aquí, y reencarnación de la Señora de las Plantas, ademas, de dedicarse a buscar a las reencarnaciones, también es la única de nosotros que a vuelto a recordar nuestras vidas pasadas.

-¿Nosotros las recordaremos?

-Se supone que sí, pero para ello hay que compenetrarse con nuestro otro yo, y cosas así... La verdad, yo creo que no hace falta molestarse. Como ella ya sabe lo que paso, nos vamos transmitiendo los hechos, unos a otros. Ya te contare la historia mas adelante.

Elsa no compartía el pensamiento de Seth. Si era todo verdad, ella quería recordar su vida pasada. ¿Quién le aseguraba, que esa mujer llamada Terra decía la verdad? Y Seth... Pese a solo conocerlo de muy poco tiempo, se notaba que era un hombre sincero. No sabía porque, pero confiaba en él.

-¿Puedo llamarte Elsa? Tu también podrías tutearme.

Dudo por un segundo, pero terminó cediendo.

-Si, puedes llamarme Elsa.

Su sonrisa se amplio.

-Perfecto... Te dejare para que puedas asimilar toda la nueva información que te he dado. Tengo que bajar la montaña para enviar un mensaje. ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

Con un descaro, que parecía tan habitual en él, como su sonrisa, le cogió la mano delicadamente y poso un beso en el dorso de la misma. El rojo, volvió a teñir las mejillas de la reina, que apartó a mano, nada mas terminó él de darle el beso.

-Claro.

Con una grácil reverencia, se despidió finalmente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

PV Seth:

Nada mas traspasar el hueco que el mismo creó en la puerta, con su estrepitosa entrada, se dispuso a bajar esas endemoniadas escaleras de hielo, mientras a su espalda, podía oír como las puertas eran reconstruidas. En verdad, Elsa era una mujer extraordinaria, pero claramente, estaba fuera de su alcance. Solius, tendría más oportunidades, pensó. Se puso la capucha de nuevo y corrió ladera abajo, mientras seguía maldiciendo la suerte del Señor del Sol, al nacer príncipe.

En su carrera, aprovecho el paso por una pequeña arboleda, de la que de cada árbol caían lo que parecían cascadas de cristales que tintineaban al chocar entre si. Arrancó una rama de un árbol, del tamaño del dedo indice para, carbonizando una de sus puntas, pudiera utilizar la ceniza para poder escribir. Llegando casi, al principio del pueblo, busco una superficie adecuada para escribir, utilizando finalmente, una piedra más o menos plana, que se encontraba cerca. Sacando un pequeño trozo de papel y la cinta que llevaba consigo en una bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cintura, preparo la rama y se dispuso a escribir el corto, pero conciso mensaje para Terra:

_Aheris encontrada. Traslado difícil. Regreso no inminente._

Tras esto, enrollo el papel y silbó. Un halcón, hizo su aparición poco después, posándose en el brazo extendido de Seth. Ató el mensaje a la pata del animal con rapidez, asegurándose de que no se perdería y lo echo a volar de nuevo. Según calculaba, la respuesta tardaría en llegar varios días, debido a la distancia. Esperaba, que para entonces, todo fuera mas fácil... Pero para su mala fortuna, ocurrió algo que no había planeado.

Cuando regreso al palacio, el haber escogido una ruta mas larga pero menos concurrida le paso factura. Parte de la escalera de entrada, rota, en la parte superior, signos de pelea y miles de pequeños trozos de hielo esparcidos por el suelo... Alguien había encontrado a la reina y la había transportado por la ruta por la que el tenia que haber vuelto a subir. Sin mas preámbulos, se dio la vuelta para regresar a Arendelle.


End file.
